The 3rd Birthday Weapons
A list of firearms and other weapons available for use in The 3rd Birthday. Handgun Handguns offer fairly rapid fire and quick fill of the Liberation Gauge, at the expense of firepower and range. 76SA No doubt the game's weakest handgun, it is nevertheless indispensable as a standoff weapon due to featuring infinite ammunition. This gun is always available to Aya Brea, and is equipped permanently to the top weapon slot. Base Stats Weapon Power: Extremely Low Bullet Power: Moderate Bullet Impact: Very Low Handling: Very High Range: Very Low Magazine/Ammo Capacity: 15/Infinite Purchase Cost: None 76SA Upgrades - Magazine V76SA-MB1: Increases Magazine size by 3. (990 BP, Handgun Level 2) V76SA-MB2: Increases Magazine size by 5. (2070 BP, Handgun Level 5) V76SA-MB3: Increases Magazine size by 15. (4950 BP, Handgun Level 7) *Unlocked by achieving the "Reinforcements Survived" feat for Episode 4-2 on Deadly difficulty. 76SA Upgrades - Grip V76SA-GR1: Increases Handling moderately. (540 BP, Handgun Level 1) V76SA-GR2: Further increases Handling. (2340, Handgun Level 3) *Unlocked by achieving the "Destroy All Slackers" feat for Episode 1-1 on Easy to Hard difficulties. 76SA Upgrades - Bullets N9 Series: Engineered to trigger Overdive Kill. *N9 76SA: Increases Bullet Impact slightly. (1080 BP, Handgun Level 1) *N9A1 76SA: Increases Bullet Impact somewhat. (2520 BP, Handgun Level 2) *N9A2 76SA: Increases Bullet Impact moderately and Bullet Power minimally. (3960 BP, Handgun Level 3) Ikarus series: Enhanced 76SA ammo. Series unlocked by achieving the "No Soldiers Taken by Snatchers" feat for Episode 3-2 on Easy to Hard difficulties. *VIK I 76SA: Increases Bullet Power slightly at Bullet Impact's expense. (2700 BP, Handgun Level 3) *VIK II 76SA: Increases Bullet Power somewhat at Bullet Impact's expense. (3600 BP, Handgun Level 4) *VIK III 76SA: Increases Bullet Power moderately at Bullet Impact's expense. (4500 BP, Handgun Level 5) Vojna i Mir series: Enhanced 76SA ammo. Series unlocked by achieving the "Sustain Reinforcements" feat for Episode 5-3 on Hard difficulty. *TBM 76SA: Increases Bullet Power considerably at minimal Bullet Impact expense. (21600 BP, Handgun Level 5) *TBM2 76SA: Increases Bullet Power significantly at minimal Bullet Impact expense. (28800 BP, Handgun Level 6) *TBM3 76SA: Increases Bullet Power immensely and Bullet Impact minimally. (36000 BP, Handgun Level 7) Ace of Queens series: Special 76SA ammo that boosts the Liberation Gauge. Series unlocked by achieving the "Tank Team Survivors Unharmed" feat for Episode 4-1 on Insane difficulty. *AOQ 76SA: Increases Bullet Power somewhat and Range immensely at minimal Bullet Impact expense. (33480 BP, Handgun Level 7) *AOQ2 76SA: Increases Bullet Power moderately and Range immensely at minimal Bullet Impact expense. (44640 BP, Handgun Level 8) *AOQ3 76SA: Increases Bullet Power considerably and Range immensely at minimal Bullet Impact expense. (55800 BP, Handgun Level 9) 2. A170D 3. T1923 B1 4. 5.T05 7.6cm 12 total. Assault Rifle 1. ASR18B3 C. 2. AC-54 3. YS228 SWAT total 12 Shotgun 1. H2200A 2. Gr6- Tactic total 9 Sniper 1. R3MR1 2. AS-20 MR 3. T50B2 4. PMR-1 5. AS-50 RB 9 total Launcher 1.ExT420 2.AG-C total 3 Special 1. T498 PS (Heavy machine gun) 2. T94 Lite (Heavy machine gun) 3. T480c (Heavy machine gun) Total 5 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:The 3rd Birthday